


While You Were Sleeping

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Phobias, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Stephen Strange comes to Kamar-Taj with some quirky behaviors, causing Karl to take an interest in the man’s well being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor Strange KinkMeme
> 
> Prompt: Kamar-Taj’s weather is colder than Stephen’s used to, so when he gets the chills he curls up to the warmest body next to his and that’s usually (intentionally or not) Mordo’s. Bonus point for Stephen making up excuses as to why Mordo’s the only he does this with.

 

Karl was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by Kamar-Taj’s new student, Stephen Strange. He was surprised when he saw the man staring at him, thinking that something was wrong. Why else would a student be in his room in the middle of the night?

“What’s wrong?” Karl asked.

“Is there any extra bedding, or any heaters, or something? My room is incredibly cold,” Strange complained.

He must have been kidding. It was spring, and it was much warmer than it had been for the past few months. Nepal was not a cold place.

“We have nothing extra. Isn’t it cold in New York as well?” Karl asked skeptically.

“We have indoor heating, and our windows are normally covered in New York. I tried sleeping in my clothes, but it’s still too cold to fall asleep.”

Karl sighed and threw his covers over to let Stephen into his bed.

“Wait, you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?” Stephen asked. 

“I’m not seducing you, just offering you warmth,” Karl grumbled. 

He felt Strange climb into his bed, and wrap himself around Karl. He was actually cold, probably from the very small amount of fat or muscle on his body, and Karl tried to cover both of them the best he could with the cover. He felt Strange fall off to sleep first, and they slept soundly through the night.

He was surprised when Strange returned the following night.

“You know you can ask the Ancient One for more clothes, or some bedding,” Karl sighed.

Strange looked at him, embarrassed at his request. Once again, Karl let him into his bed. This time Strange threw his arm around Karl’s upper body during the night. He didn't object as he was asleep. When they woke up, Strange immediately flinched back and apologized. It wasn’t on purpose, so Karl told him not to worry about it. 

However, when Strange returned again that night, Karl was starting to lose his patience. It was the third night in a row.

“I asked her, but she said that it wouldn't be possible as it is the end of the winter season, and they would have to special order those kinds of things. Look, I’m really sorry about this,” Strange said. 

Karl was irritated, but he didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. The more advance students had their defensive lessons earlier in the evening, so he didn’t want to talk or move, and he let Strange climb in his bed once again. 

This continued for another week, and then one day it felt like it was turning from spring into summer. It was much warmer, so Karl foolishly thought that it would be the first night he would have his room to himself. 

He was really, really surprised to see Strange in rooms again that night. It was not cold in any sense of the word, and Strange had even changed into summer robes in the day for his training. How could he possibly be cold? He was absolutely flabbergasted to see Strange standing in front of him.

“It is not cold. It is not even close to being cold, so why are you here?” Karl asked.

“You know, it’s not the cold actually. It’s the stiffness of my bed. It’s just way too hard, and I’m worried I will have referred pain if I sleep on it. My hands already hurt from their injuries, but if I sleep on this part here,” he pointed to an area of his shoulder, “I’m positive it will get worse. Your bed is much softer.”

“Do you want to switch rooms?” Karl asked.

“No, no. That’s not necessary,” Strange said.

“What are you trying to ask Strange?” Karl snapped.

“I don’t want you to sleep uncomfortably either, and your bed is big enough.”

Karl thought that was the stupidest thing he had heard in a long time. 

“I can sleep on the ground. I can sleep sitting up if necessary. You are the one with the sleeping problems.”

He was irritated. Strange closed his eyes and swallowed.

“I like sleeping next to you. You’re warm and solid, and you smell nice.”

Karl shook his head in frustration. 

“Why me? Why constantly come to me with this weird behavior?” 

Strange just looked at him.

“Fine! Get in.”

Karl rolled on his side facing the wall, as he felt Strange curl up behind him once again. Sleep overtook him rather quickly. 

He woke first and looked at Strange, who was still curled up and clutching at his hands. The way the light hit his face made him look older than he actually was, highlighting the lines etched into them. He looked disturbed by whatever he was dreaming.

He didn't understand this situation, as Strange was one of the more independently willful students, and hadn't even taken to making friends. He seemed content to have his nose in a book, or stare off into space. Perhaps Strange may have been lonely, or just needed some physical comforts. There were people out there like that. Karl had never been one to seek out others for physical gratification, but he heard rumors from many of the recruits about student activities. It was odd that Strange had his needs manifest in this way. He never tried anything when they were sleeping side by side, making the man’s actions more confusing. When asked about it, he never was able to directly answer questions to why. It was very suspicious behavior.

Strange opened his eyes to see Karl looking at him. 

“Why do you come to me every night?”

“I was cold and your bed is comfortable.”

He was lying. Karl could tell by this point when Strange was lying or telling the truth. His tells were quite obvious.

“If you don’t tell me the real reason, you cannot come back tonight,” Karl threatened.

Strange closed his eyes and sighed. He looked ashamed.

“I have nyctophobia. I developed it after my crash, and well, it wasn’t a problem in New York, but here it’s unbearable.”

Karl blinked trying to work out the word from his basic linguistic knowledge.

“You’re afraid of the dark?”

Stephen’s gaze was steady and he didn't react. Karl thought about it. His room was one of the corner rooms, and normally had more light than most of the others. With the limited access to electricity, oil, and candles by the newer recruits, things made a little more sense.

“It’s a bit easier if there is someone else in the room. You’re the only one I know here, except for the Ancient One and Wong, but...”

Karl sighed. He would have never guessed in a million years that this was the root of Strange’s problem. He clasped the other man’s shoulder. 

“So you suffered in silence because of your pride. You have a lot of things to learn and obstacles to overcome Stephen, but you don’t have to do it alone. I wish you were honest with me in the beginning.”

Strange looked to relax a little. 

“So I can come back tonight?” 

Karl nodded. 

When he came again in the night, Strange seemed more relaxed than before. He climbed into Karl's bed. Karl looked at the man’s face. His skin took on a pink tinge as Karl studied his face more carefully. The grey of his eyes and hair seemed more of a silvery blue in the dimly lit room. Strange bit his bottom lip the more Karl looked at him.

Karl turned over. 

“I don't want to be afraid of the dark,” Strange said softly. “It sounds stupid and it is stupid, but I can't help it.” 

“We all have our issues. I’m not a therapist Strange. If you think this helps, then I will open my bed to you.”

“But why? I mean, I know you wanted to turn me away before, but you’ve always let me come to you.”

Karl thought about his answer carefully. 

“I wanted to know what it was like to sleep in the same bed as someone. It's not a bad feeling.”

“You’ve never slept with someone?” Strange asked.

“No, I said I never slept in the same bed as someone, not I’ve never slept with someone,” Karl corrected him. 

“Oh.”

Strange was silent for a second.

“So like one night stands, or prostitutes?” 

“Although we are currently in the same bed, it doesn't mean I want to share my sexual history with you.”

It was actually neither, but he wasn't going to tell Strange that. When he had first come to Kamar-Taj, he had met a local man he was smitten with, but neither one of them could carry-on being open. Instead they took to stealing touches and kisses wherever they could be alone and unseen. It was never safe in any place that contained a bed. Although it continued for a few years, his lover eventually succumbed to family pressures to marry, and eventually moved away. Karl wasn't going to carry on with a married man even if he had stayed. After that, he didn't have the time or energy to go looking. 

“I’ve only slept in the same bed with women before, but you’re not bad.”

“I liked you better when you were embarrassed,” Karl replied.

“I have slept with men before though,” Strange said quietly. 

Karl turned over and glared at Strange.

“Why are you even telling me this?” Karl asked. 

His voice had more panic in it than he wanted. He saw Strange take a deep breath, his eyes focused on Karl's mouth. 

“I thought you might want to know.” 

“Are you trying to trick me? Are you not really afraid of the dark?” Karl demanded to know.

“No! I am afraid of the dark, but I also may have developed a slight crush on you as well. You're interesting and kind, even if you do scowl a lot when I do something that irritates you. I know these days it seems to be quite often. I didn’t say it before because I didn’t want you to kick me out.” 

Karl thought he must have slipped into a bizarro, unexplored dream realm, where dreams were neither good nor bad, but horrifying still the same. Here Karl was with a student in his bed, and that student was confessing his attraction for Karl. 

Karl sat up. 

“You will be the death of me Strange.”

Strange also sat up. 

“I thought you might feel the same, but if you're uncomfortable, I will go back to my room.”

They didn't make eye contact, but Karl looked at him, trying to judge his sincerity and his motivations. It was impossible to digest the situation.

“You can stay, but it doesn't mean I am accepting you.”

“But you're not rejecting me either?” Stephen asked.

“Just go to bed,” Karl said. 

They lay back down, Stephen once again curling against Karl


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme on Tumblr.  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Stephen keeps finding more and more excuses to touch Mordo’s face & body, and each excuse is more ridiculous than the last. Mordo doesn’t really mind, but he finds these excuses rather ridiculous, since he’d let Stephen touch him without one.

 

It started one day when they were sparing. It was brief and light, but there was no doubt that Stephen had touched his arm in a very non-aggressive manner. 

“Sorry, I felt a little unstable,” Stephen murmured.

The apology was out of place, as many students needed some help balancing, and Stephen definitely lacked coordination when it came to using his legs effectively.

Karl forced a weak smile to let the other man know it was nothing. 

That night when he came to Karl’s rooms, he did it again. It was just a light touch on the arm. It was quick, and he almost wouldn’t have noticed it, if it weren’t for Stephen pulling away. He scooted a little further from his normal position in the bed. Karl chalked it up to the awkward nature of the man when they were alone together. For someone who exuded confidence from his pores normally, it was just another perplexing idiosyncrasy that Karl could do nothing but accept.

Karl also knew deep down inside that Stephen was trying to further the conversation that they had before. After his confessions the week earlier about his fear of the dark, and his attraction to Karl, it would make sense the man was trying to take it to the next level. Although Karl didn’t reject him at the time, he didn’t accept him either. It was not because he found the man to be repulsive, but rather because he was frustrated with Stephen’s round about way of expressing himself, and he was tired at the time it had happened. At the same time, Karl had not had any partners in a long time, and it actually felt unnatural to tie himself with someone, even if it were only temporary.

The next day Stephen became bolder. He actually touched Karl's leg as they were sitting and talking in the courtyard. It wasn’t anything that others would notice, because he touched Karl in the space between both of their legs. Karl looked at him after it happened, as it was unmistakeable. 

“Isn’t the fabric of your pants too heavy in this weather?” He suddenly asked.

Karl didn’t answer, instead just staring at him. He didn’t approve of these touches in public, and trying to pretend like there was a different reason for them was a little ridiculous.

At night, he did the same thing as he did in the day time. It was nearly at the same place. Karl ignored him, as he wasn’t going to indulge Stephen in his weirdness. 

“Do you think this blanket is too heavy for this weather?” Stephen asked.

“No, it will get colder in the middle of the night. We will change it in a few weeks,” Karl replied.

His life was surreal, even for a sorcerer. 

Every day there seemed to be more touches, and more excuses. Every time Stephen seemed to get bolder and bolder. At first they were light and normally unnoticeable, but eventually Stephen started to do things like resting his hand for extended periods of time on Karl’s shoulder. At night, he also became bolder, eventually feigning sleep and often throwing his arm around Karl. Karl knew he was lying though, as Stephen normally lightly snored when he was actually sleeping, as opposed to when he was faking it. 

Eventually, Karl did get tired of playing this game, and one night after Stephen had climbed into his bed, he decided to address it.

“You can stop faking your sleeping habits. I know when you’re actually asleep, because you snore, so let’s just stop pretending that you don’t keep constantly touching me both in the day and at night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stephen lied.

He turned over to look at Stephen and sighed. 

“I know you are attracted to me. I am not uninterested, but I do not accept people easily.”

“Oh.”

“It’s been a very long time since I thought about such things.”

“Well, it’s not exactly like you forget how,” Stephen joked.

“You’ve spent nearly a month stealing touches from me, and yet you mock me.”

“No! I’m not mocking you. I was just testing the waters and trying to get you used to the idea of us,” Stephen replied.

His expression was very honest and sincere. It was strange to Karl how he would be trying to plant the idea in his head, when all Stephen managed to accomplish was to irritate him.

Then it hit him, the implication of Stephen’s sentence.

“Us?”

“Yea, you and I. That’s normally the definition.”

It was a loaded word for Karl. 

“Okay. I won’t ask you for a commitment, but can I at least touch you?” Stephen asked.

He nodded, and Stephen brought his hand to Karl’s arm upper arm. Stephen closed his eyes and smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the skin. It was comforting. Karl had to admit that. He turned back over. Looking at Stephen’s face as he touch Karl made him a little uncomfortable. It was a little too intimate for him at this point. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. 

“What’s funny?” Stephen asked.

“Nothing. Just go to bed,” Karl replied.

Stephen went back to gently touching him, and they didn’t say another word for the night.


End file.
